New Beginning
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Somes choices could change a life. End of season 4. Translation from Un Nouveau Départ 2013. Avaible in French.


« New Begining »

Title: New Beginning  
Author: Julia R.  
Category: Romance  
Characters:William Murdoch and Julia Ogden.  
Summary: Somes choices could change a life. End of season 4. Translation from « Un Nouveau Départ » 2013. Avaible in French.

Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not for me.  
I'm borrowing the characters. I receive no money for this story.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Spring was already come, the flowers were blooming in parks, birds whistling in the trees, the wind was still a bit chilly, but so enjoyable. However, the young woman still look sad, her heart was heavy, although she would have felt that day, despite her marriage.

Julia was alone in the large room located next to the church. She heard the bells ringing, saying that the guests joined the wooden benches decorated with flowers. But Julia had not the desire to join them, to take the way to the altar, to see her fiancé next it, to smile when she has only want to cry.

She stood behind the glass and watched for several minutes the street, praying with all her heart to see someone that she was waiting so hard.

Dr. Ogden was not practicing, although baptized Protestant, she rarely followed the tenets of her religion. But that day, she prayed, as she had done once before when she had prayed for her dying mother many years before.  
She was lost in her thoughts for a long time when two knocks were given on the small wooden door. She gasped, noticing the tears that slid down her cheek, that she wiped briefly.

-Yes?  
The door opened. She had thought for a second that he would be there, towards her, begging her not to marry Darcy, but her heart ached with pain once again seeing her sister in the doorway.  
-Are you ready Jules?  
-Yes, replied her sister, smiling shyly before take another look in the street.  
-He is not here, whispered Ruby, he did not come.  
-Who? Julia threw in the most innocent of the world.  
-Do not make fun of me, you know who I mean, William is not here. George told me he had something to finish at the constabulary but ...  
-But he did not come, Julia ended crying again.  
Her sister took a step closer to her and took her hands gently before anchoring her gaze deeply into hers.  
-Do not marry Darcy, he will not make you happy.  
-Do not meddle with this Ruby, Julia sighed, closing her eyes.  
-I do it for your own hapiness.  
-But I'm fine.

-No, you're not. It's not okay to cry on her wedding day, do not leave this window eyes hoping to see a man other than the one you should marry. It is not normal to marry a man that we just meeting when your heart leads you to another.

-William does not love me , Julia suddenly dropped , because if that was the case , it will be there , Darcy is.  
-You lived alone and independently for many years , why would you want to marry now? Despite your happiness?  
-It is more than time , and besides , it is time that I leave this room, my fiancé is waiting for me .  
Julia walked around her sister and went to the veil she had been a little further and she tried to fix her hair .  
- Would you like some help?  
-No, go ahead , I'll be there in a minute.  
- Well, Ruby sighed before heading out the door, you look beautiful .  
- Thank you, Julia said with a smile.  
They shared a look and the younger sister left the room , closing the door softly behind her. It still spent a few minutes when Julia looked in the mirror, then she sighed deeply and left the room , taking in passing her bouquet before heading to the doors still closed and would open a second to other before her.

* * *

She walked with a slow , almost mechanically way to the altar . She smiled widely , so that nobody notices , so that nobody knows what an immense sadness lived in her heart at that moment. Well then , she locked eyes with Darcy. This time , she had a huge smile for a second . She knew it would take time, but she will try to love him as much as she had loved William and that she still be love him at this time .

The music ended and the pastor began his speech. Julia was only half listening , trying to convince herself again and again that it was the right choice. And he asked her this question, this important issue . Julia remained silent a few seconds. She turned her head towards the door of the church , a second , just one second , hoping with all her heart that he would be there and prevent her from answering " yes I do." But there was no one , the church was silent, he did not come , and he would not come.  
-Julia ?  
She slowly turned to her fiancé and met his gaze .  
-Darcy - I ... I do not ...  
She did not finish her sentence and looked down at the ground. They all know that something was happening, something unusual. Pastor rested his question again , but Julia is still not answered . She looked up with tears to Darcy smiled and tenderly before put a hand on his cheek .  
- Forgive me, ' she whispered , but I can not.  
- Do not do it , he said at the same way .  
She approached him and kissed his cheek.  
-I'm sorry Darcy , added the young woman before turning away from him.  
She took her dress with one hand and ran down the aisle running, looking neither left nor right, not paying attention to the reactions of guests and Darcy , who stood there on the dais , from watching in silence. She paused once outside the church, enjoying a moment the warm sun on her skin. Then she resumed her race, finally feeling alive, as she had been over for a long time, since she had not been with him .

* * *

He had thought for many minutes at all the possibilities he had, and there was only one that seemed obvious; he was going. Away. To forget, to avoid going to prison, to no longer having to see her every day, to not have to meet her husband. To recover and forget, just forget. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply before he heard footsteps approaching him. He raised his face and crossed the blue eyes of his superior.  
-You are not at the marriage Inspector? He asked softly.  
-Well, Brakenreid grumbled, you neither.  
-I could not see her marry Darcy, sighed William, was she happy?  
-It was her marriage, Thomas replied shyly not knowing if it was time to tell him he had happened, you know Murdoch ...  
-No, I do not want to talk about it, he replied, I have something important to tell you, I have committed an act ... an act I think is right, but that will cost me a lot.  
-What did you do?  
-I released, I released Miss ...  
-Why? Inveighed his superior.  
-Because that is what was fair to do.  
-Murdoch, you just fuck up your career.  
-I lost more today Inspector, replied the young man, rising.  
He opened the drawer of his desk and took a small silver box that he looked a few moments before stuffing it in his pocket. Then he placed his badge on his desk before giving one last look at his superior.  
-Thank you for everything you've done in the past, he said shyly.  
-What the hell are you doing?  
-I quit Sir, William said simply before moving next to him and left the office without even turning around, taking his hat in one hand and leaving the building.

* * *

He had walked to get home. It had been a long walk, but he needed to feel free, as he had never been in a long time. He knew where he would go, to the West, to the Yukon, a vast territory he had always dreamed to discover. He decided to pick up a few things from him and from the union station in Toronto to leave as soon as possible. He turned the corner of the street to get to the house where he was staying when he froze a few seconds. A young woman walked up to him, a young woman dressed in white, veil flying behind her, Julia, in a wedding dress that she did not bother to remove to another one. She lives and it also froze up, catching his breath again. He walked toward her slowly.  
-Ju-julia, you're not ... at your wedding?  
-I ... I could not, 'replied the young woman shyly, I had to know. Tell me, tell me ... Why did not you come? Threw the young woman.  
-It was unable to attend me.  
-And broke it?  
-I do not have the right ... and I had to fix a mistake.  
- Did you manage?  
-Yes, I think so, but I lost a lot today and no backtracking is possible.  
They remained silent for a long moment, their eyes anchored just one in the other.  
-I ... I have to go Julia, William murmured after a while.  
-Where?  
-I do not know yet, but I have to leave Toronto.  
-When will you come back?  
-I do not think to come back one day.  
She did not answer and felt tears sliding down her cheek.  
-Why? She said softly.  
-It's better for everyone, simply said William before moving on to her side and head towards the house.  
But the young woman did not let him get away so easily, speaking on a much stronger voice.

- I broke my wedding for you, she said with anger, I left Darcy at the altar, naively believing that you had a good reason for not coming to help me to not marry him . William I prayed , I prayed as I have rarely done in the past, that you come and enter in the church and you beg me not to become his wife. But you did nothing , nothing. I came to see you in the hope to hear you tell me what I've been waiting so long. William I hoped , in vain, for it seems that I was completely mistaken . So , go, go where you please , stay away because it 's all you can do. Never return and especially do not cross over my way.  
- Because it is all I can do? Raged the young man advancing toward her again. Who fled there a few months without bothering to say goodbye ? Who is engaged to a man she had just met ? Who is permitted to confess one of hers greatest secrets without even wanting to hear what I had to say ? You dropped a bomb before leaving, then yes, I did not react in the second , I have to recover . But my decision was made . I wanted you Julia , you and nobody else , whatever you can give me children or not , it was you and nobody else . I was not there to see you marry Darcy because it broke my heart , because I was convinced that this was what you wanted most in the world and when I read your letter, I understood that once again you dropped a bomb without giving me time to respond. So today , it is I who am going Julia , because I'm not able to face every day knowing that I love you so much and yet , fate seems to plague us.

Julia did not answer, still reeling from the reaction of William , she always knew so calm and detached from everything . She watched him with interest , trying to put her ideas in place when he stepped a little to her, touching her hand with his few moments.  
- I love you Julia , he whispered , and that's why I'm leaving.  
- It is for this reason that I left too.  
They even exchanged glances before both chuckle .  
- We are idiots , sighed the Detective.  
- I think it's obvious, the Doctor replied in the same voice .

She slid her hand on the cheek of the young man closed his eyes for a moment , then she approached so close that he could feel her hot breath on his lips.  
- Do not go, she whispered.  
-I have to.  
- Then take me with you .  
-Julia , this is pure madness, you do not know what ...  
- I do not want to be away from you, ever , despite all that can happen. William I love you no matter what you 've done.  
- In this case, you have to do one thing before you come with me.  
- I'm listen you .  
William smiled shyly but said nothing. He took her hand and led her to the streets to call a cab which stopped beside them .  
-William , where are we going ?  
- Do you trust me ?  
- Yes, but I'm still in a wedding dress .

- You wear the outfit you need for that.  
-William ? Julia threw feeling her breath catch .

He pulled a small silver box that was in his pocket and had seen a few days earlier. There was no time to say anything at a huge smile appeared on the lips of the young woman.  
- Do you want to ...  
-Yes, Julia cut beforeput her arms round his neck , yes I do.  
- Then let's go, let's get married.  
They shared a smile, then got into the cab , which set off towards the exit of the city. They arrived a few minutes later at a small wooden church , being lost in the middle of a huge sun-drenched meadow . They got out of cab and walked towards the white building . William called to the priest he knew well and asked him to marry them in the second. Although surprised , he agreed. It took only a few minutes, promises, ring that William had chosen for her, and a long and languorous kiss to declare them as husband and wife. After quickly signed the register of the church , they left it together , laughing heartily . Then the young man took his wife to another wooden building which stood on the other side of the meadow. He ushered her and closed the door behind her.  
- A barn ? Julia threw stunned looking around her .  
Her husband did not answer and pulled her against him to kiss her passionately . Carried away by his love for her, he slammed against the wooden wall , leaving his hands on her .  
-William , the young woman muttered happy in his ear , then this is the reason why you wanted to be me husband immediately . You could not resist my charm.  
- It's been far too long since I struggle , he said against her without stopping his assault , a second more would have been right to me , he added, laughing .

She laughed softly and never fought either, savoring every second , every gesture, every kiss and this for several minutes .

They enjoyed this afternoon , just together in the barn , out of time and see reality before nightfall they were back in town. William walked Julia to her home, before going home. Each prepared a suitcase for a few days , a single suitcase with what was the most important to them. The woman met her sister answered her simply .  
- I go with William , I can not tell you where we're going , but I 'll write .  
Then, after a last hug , she left her home and found her husband at the Union Station. They went together in the train, the train that would take them away from this city they knew well , to the Yukon and management can be their new life together .

END


End file.
